I Love a Broken Singer
by The Shadow Demigod
Summary: Percy lead singer of the band 'Into Tartarus' has recently gotten out of a relationship that has left him heartbroken. Can Annabeth Chase help heal him, and while she's at it will their friendship turn into something more. Punk Percy! Regular Annabeth. Warning will contain abusive chapters. (suck at summaries sorry, but story is good) Characters might be a bit OOC. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guy's. So this is my first Fanfic, so please be a little nice. I know my first chapter is short, but I kinda just wanted to get this out there. But don't worry my writing may seem like crap now (at least I think) but I will be getting better as I write my stories. So I hope you all enjoy this Story.**

 **Chapter 1 Percy's POV**

"Come on Percy, It's been four day's, how are you not over her?" Thalia questioned. I looked over at my cousin,taking in her appearance for the day. She had black spiky hair with streaks of blue in it. She had electric blue eye's, with a faint splash of freckles on her face. She wore a simple black T-shirt that read 'Death to you' with a skull at the bottom. Her black jeans had tears along her pant legs, and she wore her stormy grey converse. She stared at me with a questioning look. "I'm just not okay, stop asking me that"

Ok backtrack before I continue let me introduce myself and catch you up to date. I'm Percy Jackson, I'm seventeen and I live with my abusive Step-dad. My mom died when I was five, she got into a car accident after she dropped me off at school. I have untamed raven black hair, and my eye's are sea-green just like my dad's. Well that's what my mom told me at least, when I was younger. Anyway, I recently got out of a relationship that left me heartbroken.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I walked down the familiar neighborhood, I couldn't help but have a massive grin on my face. I was making my way over to my girlfriends house. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was my girlfriend, and I loved her. We had been together for about six months. I was excited because it was my seventeenth birthday today, and I planned to spend the whole day with Rachel. I walked up the elegant path to her front door, and knocked on the slightly large mahogany door. No one answered, so I grabbed my spare key and inserted it into the lock. I heard the familiar click and slowly opened the door. "Rachel" I called, the house was silent. I made my upstairs and paused at her bedroom door. Inside I could hear muffled grunts and moans. I swung the door open, and what I saw crushed my heart into a million piece's. Rachel was in the bed having sex with Octavian, the most popular guy in school. "Rachel?" She looked up at me with a surprised look. "Percy!" she hesitated "I can explain" she said. I shook my head, "No, spare me any excuse you have... we're over" I walked out, tears brimming my eye's threatening to fall. "No, I'm not going to cry over her" I walked down the street going no where in particular_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I looked over at Thalia, "Can we just go to band practice please" I pleaded. She sighed "Fine, let's go"

 **So yeah... this is the first chapter (no duh...sorry) but yeah I hope you guy's enjoyed, I sort of have the plot planned out but not entirely. Mostly just the main point's in the story. So maybe as I progress you guy's can give me Idea's for filler chapter's I don't know so yeah Hope you enjoyed leave a review plz**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Percy's POV**

"Ok guy's, are you ready?" Nico looked at me, "Dude, calm down let us get our instruments ready". "Fine, geez just checking" I stood waiting as the band got ready. So let me introduce our band, first off our name is 'Into Tartarus' we were a punk band. I was the main singer and lead guitarist. Thalia was the played the rhythm guitar, basically adding a little flare to our music. Nico played the bass and he also did the backup vocals. Then there was Michael, who played the drums and handled percussion. We weren't that popular of a band, but we did get gigs every once in a while. We were hoping to get noticed soon, but we weren't in a rush either. "Ok, were good to go" Michael said. "Finally" I sighed.

Percy _(Italics)_ Nico **_(Italics and Bold)_**

 _I gots a lot to learn,_  
 _But I learn a lot, I'm not concerned._  
 _You've got a lot of burns_  
 _From all this pessimisy you said_  
 _Miscommunication._  
 _Miss, you've got me waiting._  
 _And I'm shaaa sh-sh-shaking_  
 _Emotions, dislocated._

 _Fake apologies_ _ **(Fake apologies)**_  
 _Can I just call it quits,_  
 _I can't take all of this._  
 _Fighting all of me_ _ **(Fighting all of me)**_  
 _I want a second chance,_  
 _But I'm so broken._

 ** _(Hahahaha)_**

 _I'm growing madder by the day,_  
 _It doesn't matter anyway._  
 _Over dramatic and insane_  
 _But you look at me so differently,_  
 _Oh, me specifically._  
 _'Cause I've got all these little things_  
 _Laugh at me, tragedy._

 _Fake apologies_ _ **(Fake apologies)**_  
 _Can I just call it quits_  
 _I can't take all of this._  
 _Fighting all of me_ _ **(Fighting all of me)**_  
 _I want a second chance,_  
 _But I'm so broken._

 _Yeah, I would give up everything to know,_  
 _Just for a fact it won't come back._  
 _And I would give up everything to know,_  
 _Just for a fact it won't come back._

 _So much more._  
 _So much more._  
 _So much mooore!_

 _Fake apologies_ _ **(Fake apologies)**_  
 _Can I just call it quits,_  
 _I can't take all of this_  
 _Fighting all of me_ _ **(Fighting all of me)**_  
 _I want a second chance,_  
 _But I'm so broken_  
 _[X2]_

 _And I've got a lot to learn,_  
 _But it's okay I'm not concerned,_  
 _Nooo._  
 _Okay, I'm concerned!_

Once we finished, I sighed with satisfaction. "I still don't see why we have to practice, we're amazing" Michael said. I looked at him, finally looking at him. His bangs covered his eyes slightly, "We need practice so we won't suck...practice make's perfect" Thalia responded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever I got us a gig next weekend at 'The Hangout' just to let you guy's know." Michael said. "sweet" 'The Hangout' was a small club for High School students. That's the place our gigs were usually at.

For the rest of the night, we sat around Nico's garage watching movies and just hanging out.

-Line Break-

I through the front door's of Goode High, Immediately as I walked in people stared at me as if I was some sort of alien. Of course rumor's about mine and Rachel's break traveled like wild fire through out the school. It was only after the breakup that I saw Rachel for who she really was, she told everyone that I was the one who cheated on her. So now I was known as 'That one emo guy that cheated on Rachel' Of course everyone believed her, since she was 'Mrs. Popularity'. I sighed, and headed towards my locker. Just as I opened it, I was shoved out of the way by none other than Matt Sloan. He shoved my back against the lockers, my back irrupted into pain. Normally something like this wouldn't hurt as much, but my back had several bruises from the night before because of Gabe. He smirked, "Look who it is, our lil' emo boy" Matt sneered. I glared at him, normally that would keep other's away but it didn't seem to faze him. "Not in the mood, Matt" I growled. "Mr. Sloan" Someone said, I looked over to see Mr. Blofis, walking towards us. "I advise you to get to class, and leave Mr. Jackson alone." Matt sneered at me, "See ya around Jackson." He walked off, Mr. Blowfis walked up to me. "Are you alright Percy?" He asked. "I'm fine Mr. Blowfis, Thanks" I walked off to first period.

 **Hi Guy's, so yeah the 2nd chapter yaay. Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. I tried to make this one a bit longer, so let me know if it's good. I'll have Percy's schedule next chapter.**

 **Demigod12: Thnx and I will try my best to make longer chapters, let me know if this one was good.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Annabeth's POV**

"Leo back off, this is my camera" Piper said. Leo pouted, I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on beauty queen, don't be like that" Leo pleaded. "Guy's lets finish taking our picture's" Reyna said. I looked at Reyna, she just sighed. "Let's go Curly Fries, you can't use Piper's camera" I said. Leo scoffed "Uhh Fiiiiiinne, you guy's are so mean." I laughed and looked at my Photo J group. We continued to take picture's around the school, as we went through the commons we passed two guy's. One guy had raven-black hair that look like he just got out of bed. He wore a leather black jacket, with casual black jeans. The other guy had jet-black hair, bangs slightly covering his eyes. He wore a simple black T-shirt and black jeans, "Let's go Percy, we're already late cause of Sloan." The second guy said, to the guy who I assumed was Percy. Percy, I thought. I've heard that name before. Percy and the other guy continued to walk by, heading to their class no doubt.

"That's Percy?" Leo asked, "Wow so he's the one who cheated on Rachel" Leo said. Oh so that's where I heard the name. "Hey, first off that's a fucking lie" Reyna said. Leo looked a bit surprised, me and Piper just looked at her. "Percy did not cheat on Rachel, she cheated on him with Octavian." Reyna growled a bit. "Wait" I said, "How do you know that?" I asked. "Uh the guy next to Percy told me...his name is Michael" As Reyna said that, her cheeks tinted a bit red. "Wait do yo-" Leo was cut off by Reyna's glare. Well that make's sense, I wouldn't put it pass Rachel to pull off something like that. "Let's just focus on what we need to do" Piper said. I agreed.

-Line Break-

I plopped down at the lunch table, where the rest of my group was. My group consisted of Selena, Beckendorf, Piper, Jason, The Stoll's, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Will, Katie, Calypso, Leo and Thalia. But she didn't always sit with us, she sometimes sat with her band. Today was an exception though. "Come on Thalia, please just one song" Leo pleaded. "No Leo" Thalia growled. "What's going on?" I asked. "Leo's trying to convince Thalia, to have her band play one of their song's for us" Jason responded.

"Which I'm not going to do" Thalia bluntly said. "Awww come on Thalia, It'll just be one song" I said, giving her my puppy dog face. Thalia stared at me for a minute or two, giving me a look that said 'I thought you were on my side'. "Nope" Thalia said, popping the 'p'. After several minutes of our entire group pleading, Thalia finally agreed. "Fine, as long as you guy's shut up" We all cheered, attracting the attention of nearby table's.

"So when is the next band practice, so we can attend?" Jason asked. Thalia thought for a couple seconds, before finally saying "Probably tomorrow" Not long after, bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I headed back to my Chemistry class, ready for the second half of that class. Chemistry and World history went by like a breeze. I headed towards the courtyard, where our group usually hung out after school for an hour or two. When I got there, Leo and Beckendorf were messing with a small metal box. That suspiciously looked like an engine, while the rest of our group sat in a circle and talked. I sat down next to Reyna, and she gave me a soft smile.

Piper leaned against Jason, while he spoke to Frank about some game called Myth-o-magic. I couldn't help but smile at Jason and Piper, It took forever but they finally got together last week. Seeing Jason and Piper, made me think about me hopefully having a boyfriend someday. I mentally scowled myself, School came before Boy's. That's what my Mother taught me. We spent the next hour and a half, just talking and hanging out.

-Line Break-

The next day after school, we followed Thalia over to her cousin Nico's house. According to her, that's where they held their band practice's. We walked through the door, of Nico's garage. "Ok, so you guy's asked for this...don't blame me if you don't like our music." Thalia told us. We all just laughed, and took in the set-up of the garage. As I scanned the room, my eyes landed on the boy with raven black hair.

 **Hey Guy's, How's it going? So what did you guy's think about this chapter? Please let me know, and any criticism is appreciated. So what do you guy's think about Reyna liking Michael? Should I continue that or leave it? Let me know, and I'll go from there. Also guy's so far I seem to be doing daily chapter's, but that's cause I have free time now. I don't know how my update's will be in the future. So yeah next chapter I'll give you guy's Annabeth's schedule. But for now here's Percy's.**

 **A-Day**

 **1st Period-Marine Biology 2nd Period-Chemistry 3rd Period-Greek Mythology 4th Period-Photo Journalism**

 **B-Day**

 **1st Period-Algebra II 2nd Period-English (H) 3rd Period-Chemistry 4th Period-Photo Journalism**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was a bit surprised that Thalia hung out with Percy, I knew they were cousins. But it never occurred to me they actually hung out, let alone be in a band together. I scanned the garage, taking in the old leather couches and the small T.V stand in the corner. All their band stuff was in the back of the garage, they're instruments had there band logo on it. There band logo was designed really well, It was a circle with a guitar stabbing through it. The handle of the guitar was the head of a spear, and the name of there band was smack in the middle of it.

"So should we play a song for you guy's?" I turned around to see that Michael was the one who asked the question. "Yeah, baby let's get this started!" Leo shouted. The rest of us sat down, on the worn out leather couches. Thalia, Percy, Nico and Michael went to their respective instruments and started to set-up. "Ok, so this song is called Get out while you can" Percy said.

Percy _(Italics)_ Nico _**(Bold and Italics)**_

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me,_  
 _I know I'll find a way to pull myself from the grave._

 _I'm feeling careless_  
 _With your fragile little heart,_  
 _How could I bear this_  
 _When it's tearing you apart?_

 _I'm filth, I'm dirt, I'm yours, and now I'm shaking,_  
 _This pain, these pills, my will is slowly fading,_  
 _Save me from myself, I'm going down, down, down!_

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me,_  
 _I know I'll find a way to pull myself from the grave._

 _Where I've gone to,_  
 _There's not a single light in sight,_  
 _The sounds will haunt you,_  
 _This hell's not what I had in mind!_

 _It's crawling up my spine, and now I'm shaking,_  
 _My hate, my sympathy is slowly fading_  
 _Save me from myself, I'm going down, down, down._

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me,_  
 _I know I'll find a way to pull myself from the grave_

 ** _(I'll pull myself from the grave!)_**

 _You'd better get out while you can,_  
 _This isn't going anywhere,_  
 _I've bitten through my fingernails,_  
 _I only warn you 'cause I care..._

 _Save me from myself, I'm going down, down, down!_

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me!_  
 _I know I'll find a way, to pull myself from the grave!_

I was a bit surprised by Percy's singing voice, the song was actually pretty good. Not my type of music, but something I can tolerate. "That was awesome!" Leo whooped. Everyone else agreed, Thalia plopped on the couch next to Jason. Michael sat down next to Reyna, Multiple conversations started then. Nico and Percy stood for a minute or two, they looked a bit awkward. Nico, went and started talking to Will, Percy came and sat down in the last empty spot. Which happened to be next me, he started to tap his foot. I looked over at him, but he continued to look down at his foot. "Uh hi, that was a good song" Percy stopped tapping his foot, his whole body looked stiff. He seemed to relax after a moment, and looked at me.

I stared into his eyes, I could tell that his eyes were once a beautiful sea-green. But now they were dull, any light they once had, seemed to have faded. I don't know why but it seemed to worry me, how broken his eyes looked. As if any life he had, was now gone. I don't know why, but I decided that I would fix Percy. I would befriend him, and help him. I would bring the life back into his eyes, little by little if I have to. "Uhh, thanks...I guess" I was startled out of my thoughts by Percy's response. "Did you write that song yourself?" Percy nodded sheepishly, "That was good, the lyrics were nice." A faint smile appeared on Percy's face, I couldn't help but smile.

We sat around in Nico's garage, for the next hour or so. I learned a lot about Thalia's band, Like Michael was the most outgoing one in the group. He didn't care what other's thought, he did a lot of random things. Nico wasn't much of a people person, although he did seem to get along well with Will. But he didn't really liked being touched, and he had a sad past. Though he didn't really want to explain, so none of us pried. Then there was Percy, he didn't talk that much. I could tell he was still a bit nervous around us, but we did find out that his favorite color was blue. He loved the water, and he was ADHD as well as Dyslexic. That seemed to be all he was willing to share for now, but at least we knew a bit about him now.

He seemed to be a little more open to me, so I took that as a good sign. At one point Thalia sat next me and whispered "He has a bit of trust issues, ever since that bitch Rachel cheated on him" I nodded, she continued "Just be careful with what you say around him, he'll open up to you. It might take a bit, but he will" I looked into her eyes, and saw that they were full of concern. This surprised me a bit, Thalia was known to not really care about anything. She never really had a soft spot, especially for family. But the amount of concern in her eyes, showed that she really cared about Percy right now. "Ok, I'll be careful trust me"

-Line Break-

I flopped down on my bed, and sighed. Today was actually a good day, Thalia seemed happy that both groups of her friends were getting along quite well. Her band was really good, the way Percy sang and how they just worked together to create there music was amazing. I was a bit surprised that they haven't been discovered yet, but they didn't seem to mind for now. It wasn't until then, that Percy's song popped into my head. I replayed the lyrics, and I couldn't help but wonder if the song was a message. It seemed that Percy didn't want anyone to take pity on him. I looked over at my clock, the bright red numbers reading 9:30. I curled into my blanket and after several minutes, I finally dozed off.

 **Hi guy's, how's it going? Hope you guy's had a good day, mine was just boring. But anyway, what do you guy's think about this chapter? It took a bit to write, I wrote it while talking to a friend on the phone so yeah. Anyway I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, remember any criticism is appreciated. This'll help me improve my writing.**

 **.Girl- Thanks for your review, I understand you weren't being mean. I appreciate your tips, and I will try it. Let me know if I did okay in this chapter. Also, no I don't think it was childish at all with your excitement. Thank you, hope you enjoyed.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Hi guy's. Here's chapter 5, it is going to get a bit emotional for some of you...or all of you. I know its gonna make me sad while I write this chapter. But also guy's I just wanted to give you a heads up, if your interested I started a new story. Just so you guys know, for anyone who doesn't follow me. But yeah, that's just as a head's up. So lets get this chapter started.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Percy's POV**

Today was a good day, so far I enjoyed it. I was majorly nervous, when Thalia told us we would play in front of her other friends. I was expecting them to, be a bit scared or nervous. But neither of them had been, they all were majorly social and just accepted us. Then there was Annabeth, she talked to him as if he was normal. Like he was just another one of her friends, she somehow got him to open himself up a bit. He didn't like that, he had to keep his walls up. But he couldn't lie to himself, It did feel good to talk to someone new.

Percy walked up to the door of his house, he wish he could go somewhere else but he cant. I pulled out my key, and unlocked the front door. Immediately I was greeted with the smell of Beer and Cigarettes. "Is that you punk?" Gabe asked. I walked into the living room, to see my step-dad Gabe seated on his worn out recliner. The poor recliner looked, like It would collapse any minute. "yes it's me" I said with a sigh. "Is that attitude, punk?" Gabe stood up from his recliner, beer bottle in hand. I backed up, "Uh no I-I didn't give any attitude I swear" I had my back against the wall now, Gabe stepped forward. "Get on your knees!" He barked. I hesitated, Gabe walked closer and kicked my leg. I fell, onto my knees. "Turn around and take off your shirt" He instructed me, I did as I was told. I placed my hands flat, against the wall and took a deep breath. Gabe chuckled, for a second nothing happened. But right when I thought he was just trying to scare me, the bottle hit my back.

The bottle shattered, as it made contact with my back. I felt little tickles, as some of my blood trailed down my back. I gritted my teeth, doing my best not to cry out. I heard Gabe grab another bottle behind me. He chuckled and threw it, as soon as the bottle hit. My back stung, it felt as if all the cuts on my back was being rubbed with sand paper. I couldn't help it, I cried out in pain. I could almost feel the smirk on his face, "Turn around boy" I did. He walked over to, and pulled my up roughly. His hot breath smelled of stale beer and cigarettes. "Next time don't give me attitude punk" He whispered, "Now go to your room, before you stain the carpet"

I grabbed my shirt and walked to my room, closing the door softly behind me. I looked around at my room, my bed was still unmade the way I left it this morning. My desk was covered with several stacks of paper, some with ideas of songs and others just plain old junk. I walked into my small bathroom and did my best to clean my back. After wards I took a cold shower, so that my cuts wouldn't sting more from the hot water. I plopped down on my bed, after my shower. My back still hurt, but it was healing which was good. I had a paper and pencil in hand, the back of my head resting against the wall. Immediately my mind filled with thoughts of Rachel, I mentally cursed. I had to get over her, but I couldn't stop myself. I pressed my pencil against the paper and began to write, I don't know what I was writing. Just I pored my thoughts into it, when I finished the paper was full of lyrics. Right then and there I had made a new song for my band, writing these songs I realized help me get my feelings out a bit.

-Line Break-

Percy _(Italics)_ Nico _**(Bold & Italics)**_

 _I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,_  
 ** _(Backyard light)_**  
 _We used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights._  
 ** _(Wasted nights)_**  
 _It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,_  
 ** _(Sleep alone)_**  
 _So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone._  
 ** _(Say I'm wrong)_**  
 _In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,_  
 _Forever and alone._  
 _Yeah!_

 _You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me_  
 ** _(You and me)_**  
 _Will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain._  
 ** _(Blinding rain)_**  
 _I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,_  
 ** _(Break my wrist)_**  
 _And when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in._

 _I'll sing along, oh_  
 _'Cause I don't know any other song._  
 _I'll sing along,_  
 _But I'm barely hanging on._  
 _No, I'm barely hanging on._  
 _By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_  
 _And now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon._

 _This isn't fair!_  
 ** _(No!)_**  
 _Don't you try to blame this on me._  
 ** _(Ohhh)_**  
 _My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._  
 _And God damn it, I can barely say your name,_  
 _So I'll try to write and fill the pen with blood from the sink._  
 _Woah oh, oh oh._  
 _But don't just say it, you should sing my name._  
 _Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,_  
 _And we can sing this on the way home._

 _I'll sing along_  
 ** _(Oh)_**  
 _'Cause I don't know any other song._  
 ** _(Oh oh)_**  
 _I'll sing along,_  
 _But I'm barely hanging on._  
 _No, I'm barely hanging on._  
 _By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_  
 _And now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart._  
 _Nothing to do,_  
 _And scream at the drunken moon._

This was the song I wrote in my room last night, with each song I wrote about Rachel. I realized I was letting her go, I was slowly seeing that I didn't really love her. I just thought I did. Michael patted me on the back, "That was great man" he said. I winced in pain, when he patted me. Getting looks from all of them, I could tell they were worried but none of them pried thankfully. I knew my luck with them would run out, eventually they would ask and figure out what Gabe does to me. But for now, I'm not telling anyone. "Annabeth's coming to hangout later, k guys?" Thalia said. We all grunted in agreement.

 **So guy's yeah...what Gabe did today wasn't the worse trust me. that's just a small taste tbh. I don't like hurting Percy but I have to for the story. So yeah, sorry it's short, but this is kind of a filler.**

 **.Girl- glad you enjoyed the last chapter, unfortunately the songs in my story aren't written by me. I should've mentioned that, the bands who sing these songs are 'Get Scared' and 'Pierce the veil' but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter bye**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guy's, sorry about not updating yesterday. I went and played some soccer with my neighborhood friends. But yeah anyway, I'm going to try and get two chapters out today...can't make any promises but I will try. Also I wanted to thank anyone and everyone who has Followed & Favorite this story. It means a lot. **

**Chapter 6**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"So are you going to The Hangout tonight?" Piper asked me, while she sat on the opposite couch from me. I looked up from my book, "Why would I go there, you know I don't like that place" Piper gave me a questioning look, "Did Jason not tell you yet?" she asked. "Tell me what?" I said. "Thalia told Jason that her band's playing there tonight, and we're all invited if we want to go" Piper told me. Just then my phone vibrated, I picked it up to see a text from Jason.

"Hey, Thalia's band is playing at The Hangout, so If you wanna go meet us there. The rest of the group is going, so see ya later"

"He just now texted me, about it" I said. Piper looked at me, "So will you go?" She asked. I sighed "I don't know, that place isn't really for me" Piper pouted, "Percy will be there" she told me. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Piper gave me a look, I recognized that look Immediately. It was the same look Silena gave people too, but that was only when...she wanted to play match maker. Which meant, since they're both step sisters...Piper planned on matching me and Percy. "No" I said, Piper got up and sat next to me. "Come on Annie, you guy's looked so cute together the other day" Piper said. My eyes narrowed at the mention of my nickname, but she didn't seemed fazed at all. "First off, I don't like Percy like that. I just met the guy. Also he just got out of a break-up" Piper sighed, "Fine, but can you at least come...everyone else is going" I mulled over the thought of me being over there, with all the loud music and dancing and whatever else it was that teens did over there. "Come on Annabeth, you always said you wish you were a bit more social" I bit my lip softly, "Fine, I guess I'll go" Piper cheered, "Yaay, its going to be a blast" Whatever I thought, I went back to reading.

 **Percy's POV**

"Hey Percy, you ready?" Michael asked. I looked up from, the song I was currently writing backstage. I had sat down at a small bench, that Max the owner of 'The Hangout' kept for any performers to just sit and relax for a bit. Michael stood next to me now, drumsticks in hand. "Max say's we're on in five, k?" I nodded, "Yeah, be right there" Michael walked off, I folded the paper and shoved it into my pocket. I'll finish it later, I thought. I grabbed a bottle of water, and quickly chugged it down. I walked out towards the stage, as soon as I emerged from the curtains I was greeted with a small crowd. Ok, crowd might be a bit of an understatement, there were at least forty people her tonight. Almost every single booth and table was filled. The small bar area, had a few teens here and there. Some people were eating, others were talking and laughing with friends.

I looked over the crowd, and my eyes landed on the small fish tank. A small smile tugged at my mouth, I couldn't help it. That fish tank was a gift from Max, he gave it to me for my sixteenth Birthday. Since I always seemed to hangout here everyday, after school he felt that it needed something I would like. The fish inside the tank swam around, my favorite was the small clownfish. I named him Nemo, it was one of my favorite Disney Movie. I felt a tap on my shoulder, It was Nico "Hey you ready?" I couldn't help but have a small grin, even though nowadays I didn't really smile. Performing here, always brought good memories and It just felt right to smile. "Yeah, lets get this show started" We started up our song, and the crowd started cheering a bit.

Percy (Italics) Nico (Italics and Bold)

 _Self medicate while they sleep,_  
 _We let the night chase evil things away_  
 _And we're like animals homesick from shows_  
 _We gotta kill everything before the night gets wasted_

 _Maybe it seems so strange_  
 _But we don't even stress at all_  
 _'Cause we've got poisons in our well... **(poison in our well)**_

 _Come at me with everything you've got._

 _Burst into flames, **(flames)**_  
 _Scream in the dark_  
 _I'm gonna light up this place_  
 _And die in beautiful stars_  
 _Tonight_

 _Does it even make a difference?_  
 _When I'm sober, I feel pain_  
 _As we run under the stars_  
 _Through cemetery backyards **(backyards)**_  
 _Celebrate the way the night hides scars._

 _So dance if it moves you_  
 _And jump in the fire, if it burns you_  
 _I'll throw my arms around you darling_  
 _And we'll turn to ashes_  
 _Drown me in the flames_

 _Scream in the dark!_  
 _I'm gonna light up this place_  
 _And die in beautiful stars!_

 _But if these demons keep falling from the sky_  
 _It's alright_  
 _'Cause sometimes I love the way_  
 _You swing the blade_  
 _At everything in sight!_

 _Separate me from my own two hands, I've killed so many times **(killed so many times)**_  
 _But I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die._

 _I kinda like the way you tell me, "Baby, please come home,_  
 _I need you here right now,_  
 _I'm crying underwater so you don't hear the sound."_

 _Burst into flames **(what do you do when you're out of time?)**_  
 _Scream in the dark **(where do you go when they're right outside?)**_  
 _I'm gonna light up this place **(and how do you scream when there's no one left around?)**_  
 ** _(No one left around?)_**

 _And I will be the only light_  
 _I'll be the only light_

The crowd cheered and clapped, and I smiled. Performing, this is my medicine. This makes me happy, up here on stage I'm someone else. "Thank you, that song was called 'Props and Mayhem' Hope you enjoyed it" I said. I was met with a couple more cheers. We started up our next song. (A/N I know I already used this song but, its for the performance so Yeah also guy's I suggest searching the song on Youtube, and listen to it while you read the lyrics. So you can hear how Percy sounds, for the story. Just a suggestion though)

Percy (Italics) Nico (Italics & Bold)

 _I gots a lot to learn,_  
 _But I learn a lot, I'm not concerned._  
 _You've got a lot of burns_  
 _From all this pessimisy you said_  
 _Miscommunication._  
 _Miss, you've got me waiting._  
 _And I'm shaaa sh-sh-shaking_  
 _Emotions, dislocated._

 _Fake apologies_ _ **(Fake apologies)**_  
 _Can I just call it quits,_  
 _I can't take all of this._  
 _Fighting all of me_ _ **(Fighting all of me)**_  
 _I want a second chance,_  
 _But I'm so broken._

 _ **(Hahahaha)**_

 _I'm growing madder by the day,_  
 _It doesn't matter anyway._  
 _Over dramatic and insane_  
 _But you look at me so differently,_  
 _Oh, me specifically._  
 _'Cause I've got all these little things_  
 _Laugh at me, tragedy._

 _Fake apologies_ _ **(Fake apologies)**_  
 _Can I just call it quits_  
 _I can't take all of this._  
 _Fighting all of me_ _ **(Fighting all of me)**_  
 _I want a second chance,_  
 _But I'm so broken._

 _Yeah, I would give up everything to know,_  
 _Just for a fact it won't come back._  
 _And I would give up everything to know,_  
 _Just for a fact it won't come back._

 _So much more._  
 _So much more._  
 _So much mooore!_

 _Fake apologies_ _ **(Fake apologies)**_  
 _Can I just call it quits,_  
 _I can't take all of this_  
 _Fighting all of me_ _ **(Fighting all of me)**_  
 _I want a second chance,_  
 _But I'm so broken_  
 _[X2]_

 _And I've got a lot to learn,_  
 _But it's okay I'm not concerned,_  
 _Nooo._  
 _Okay, I'm concerned!_

The crowd cheered, "We're gonna take a small break, but we'll be back up here in a bit" Nico said. People clapped and cheered. We walked off stage, I followed Michael. All around us people chatted and danced. We walked up to the bar and Michael walked over to Reyna. I swear it was like he had a Reyna detector, that' when I noticed that Annabeth and all her friends were here. I sat down and Max walked over, from behind the counter. "What can I get ya' Percy/" He asked, Max had a Pearly white teeth and sand cropped hair. He wore a simple green T-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. "Can I get PowerAde" I said. Max grinned "What color do ya' want/" he asked already knowing the answer. "Blue" we said in unison, I couldn't help but have a small smile. Max walked off, to go get my drink. I looked over at Reyna, her and Michael were chatting away. He seemed to ask a question, and Reyna looked a bit surprised but nodded with a small smile. Michael leaned into Reyna and gave her a small kiss on the lips. I sighed, I was happy for Michael. He seemed to finally find a girl, just right for him. But seeing him and Reyna, made me Think of Rachel. I was getting over her, I knew that for a fact. But I wasn't completely over her yet, that was going to take some time.

"You know, that's a bit creepy staring at other people kissing right?" I was startled out of my thoughts, by her voice. I looked over to see, Annabeth sitting next to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" She said. "It's cool" I said. Annabeth hesitated, I could tell she had a question. But she wasn't sure if she should ask it, at least that's what I thought from the look she had. "w-Were you thinking about Rachel?" She asked. I looked down at the counter, and played with my fingers. After several seconds, I nodded. "Here ya' go, Percy" Max said, placing a cup of Blue Powerade in front of me. He looked between me and Annabeth, smiled at her and walked away. "You know, It's not bad to still care about her" I nodded. "I know...I just don't want to still care about her, Im getting over her though" I looked up at Annabeth, she smiled "That's good, you did great performing. How many more songs are you guys going to perform?" she asked. "We have three more, and thanks." Annabeth beamed. I took a sip of my Powerade, and stood up. "Save my spot for me?" I asked. She nodded. I walked over to Thalia, Nico and Michael. "Guy's lets head to the stage" They nodded. So we walked up to the stage, as soon as we grabbed our instruments the crowd started clapping and whooping.

Percy (Italics) Nico (Italics & Bold)

 _Let's go!_

 _I kissed the scars on her skin_  
 _I still think you're beautiful_  
 _And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend._  
 _I screamed out, "God, you vulture_ _ **(you vulture),**_  
 _Bring her back or take me with her."_

 _Tear it down, break the barricade_  
 _I want to see what sound it makes_  
 _I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste_

 _How does it feel?_ _ **(How does it feel?)**_  
 _How does it feel? Well it feels like I'm on fire!_  
 _Wake up, I know you can hear me._

 _Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave_  
 _Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_  
 _The chemicals will bring you home again_  
 _This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_  
 _When it's sudden death we fight back_  
 ** _(Oh, yeah)_**

 _Pretend like I don't entice you_  
 _I've seen you circling the sky above my head_  
 _You traitor_

 _I will never be taken for granted again_  
 _Keep digging holes in the desert_  
 _Say a prayer for you_

 _I know that you're in pain_  
 _But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?_

 _Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!_  
 _Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_  
 _The chemicals will bring you home again_  
 _This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_  
 _Oh my God we're not gonna make it_

 _We will bring the tidal wave_  
 _We will bring the tidal wave_  
 _We will bring the tidal wave_  
 _We will bring the tidal wave!_

 _We will bring the tidal wave_  
 _We will bring the tidal wave_  
 _We will bring the tidal wave_  
 _And nothing will remain_

 _She's mine_  
 _You stay away from her_  
 _It's not her time._  
 _'Cause, baby, I'm the one_  
 _Who haunts her dreams at night,_  
 _Until she's satisfied._

 _Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave_  
 _Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_  
 _The chemicals will bring you home again_  
 _This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_  
 _When it's sudden death we fight back!_

 _Go!_

 _Fuck it!_

The crowd cheered, I looked at Nico. He was smiling, so was Thalia and Michael. We all were pumped, just by this small crowd. Performing in front of these people, it was amazing to us. It was what we enjoyed, we might of not liked the way our lives' were but this made up for it. I loved it, the adrenaline that pumped in my veins, the way I could feel the excitement of the crowd. I wondered what it would be like, to actually perform on an actual stage in front of millions of people. I shook my head and smiled a little, that would come in the future.

 **Ok so this is part 1, part 2 will come out later today. But if I'm not able to get it out, then it'll be out early tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed. BTW the last song is called 'A match into Water' by Peirce the veil**

 **TheBambooBook- That's the plan so far, just have to figure out when and where**

 **.Girl- I think Gabe deserves more than yelling, but I guess that's ok for now. Thanks punching your keyboard though, Im pretty sure I felt your rage through that.**

 **\- Thank you, and I will be getting longer chapters out**

 **Guest- Thank you, glad you liked it**

 **Bye guys until later today, or tomorrow**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guy's Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sat at the bar, and watched Percy play. I saw that he was actually happy, he shook his head. "That song was called A match into Water, lets go for our other song now" Percy shouted over the crowd. I couldn't help but smile, he seemed so enthusiastic about his music. They readied they're instruments and started playing.

Percy _(Italics)_ Nico _ **(Bold & Italics)**_ Both _**(Bold & Italics & Underlined) **_

**_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?_**  
 ** _I bet you never had a Friday night like this_**  
 ** _Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_**  
 ** _I take a look up at the sky and I see red_**  
 ** _Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_**  
 ** _Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_**  
 ** _Everything red_**

 ** _Please, won't you push me for the last time_**  
 ** _Let's scream until there's nothing left_**  
 ** _So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_**  
 ** _The thought of you's no fucking fun_**  
 ** _You want a martyr, I'll be one_**  
 ** _Because enough's enough, we're done_**

 _You told me think about it, well I did_  
 _Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
 _I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
 _I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

 _The thing I think I love_  
 _Will surely bring me pain_  
 _Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_  
 _Three cheers for throwing up_  
 _Pubescent drama queen_  
 _You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_

 ** _Scream until there's nothing left_**  
 ** _So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore_**  
 ** _The thought of you's no fucking fun_**  
 ** _You want a martyr I'll be one_**  
 ** _Because enough's enough, we're done_**

 _You told me think about it, well I did_  
 _Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
 _I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
 _I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

 ** _Imagine living like a king someday_**  
 ** _A single night without a ghost in the walls_**  
 ** _And if the bass shakes the earth underground_**  
 ** _We'll start a new revolution now_**  
 ** _(Now! Alright here we go)_**

 _Hail Mary, forgive me_  
 _Blood for blood, hearts beating_  
 _Come at me, now this is war!_

 _Fuck with this new beat_  
 _Oh!_

 ** _Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein_**  
 ** _I was just a product of the street youth rage_**  
 ** _Born in this world without a voice or say_**  
 ** _Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain_**  
 ** _I know you well but this ain't a game_**  
 ** _Blow the smoke in diamond shape_**  
 ** _Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace_**

 _You told me think about it, well I did_  
 _Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
 _I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
 _I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

 ** _Imagine living like a king someday_**  
 ** _A single night without a ghost in the walls_**  
 ** _We are the shadows screaming take us now_**

 _We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground_  
 _Shit_

The crowd cheered, and I couldn't help but cheer a little myself. Percy smiled and waved at the crowd. After several minutes, Percy said "Alright we have one more song after this, but we'll take a small break." Percy, Nico, Michael and Thalia hopped of stage and headed over to us. Percy came back and sat next to me, taking a long sip of his drink. "So" I said, Percy looked up. "Tell me about your music" I said, smiling a bit when I saw Percy's eyes light up a bit. I could tell, that he wasn't one-hundred percent ok. But for now, he seemed fine. Percy smiled "Well...where to begin" He said. " I guess, I started writing music when I was fifth teen. I had fun writing, but I didn't really get serious about it until I was sixteen. So I talked to Nico and Thalia, and we decided to make a band. We needed a drummer, so Nico got a friend he knew which was Michael. We started playing and that's really how we got started." He explained, he looked happy. Music was really important to him I could tell, He loved it. "How do you write your sings?" I asked.

"Well to be honest all I do is just sit there, with my pencil and paper. After several minutes I have a new song in front of me." I gave him a questioning look, "Are you messing with me?" I asked. He laughed, a real laugh. It was a nice sound to hear, and I was glad I was the one to make him laugh. "No, I'm serious" He said, he face got serious for a moment. "I sit there, and think about stuff. My emotions and thoughts come together" He looked a bit sheepish, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Next I just write...I don't really pay attention to what I'm writing. But that's what makes my songs real I guess." He sighed, "I'm sorry that probably sounds stupid..."he said. "No, Its not stupid. That actually makes sense" I said.

Percy looked relieved a bit, "So uhhh, tell me about yourself" He asked. That question kind of caught me off guard, but never the less I told him about my life. About my step-brothers, and my step-mom Helen. How my Dad, didn't really notice me that much, and school. I told him why I studied so hard, I explained why I wanted to be an Architect. "I just want to build, something permanent" I said. "I don't want it to be like my family, that just broke apart. I want something that will last for thousands of years to come" Percy nodded. "That sounds cool, I'm sure you'll build something amazing soon." He said. "I'll be right back, we're gonna play our last song" He said. They walked back upstage and started to play.

Percy (Italics) Nico (Italics & Bold)

 ** _1 2, 3, 4!_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

 _At the edge of us_  
 _I'm holding on_  
 _I've lost your trust_  
 _But I'm still trying_

 _I've changed in many ways_  
 _I can't explain_  
 _I've lost my touch_  
 _And I'm not lying_

 _Screaming on the inside_  
 _Yeah, on the inside_  
 _I've come undone_

 _And I'm waiting for a time like_  
 _Yeah, for a time like this_  
 _To prove you wrong_  
 _To prove you wrong_ _ **(Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong)**_

 _You've got a grip on me_  
 _I cannot take it by mistake_  
 _And you're the coward_

 _My tongues become a gun_  
 _You've tortured me_  
 _I'm out of luck_  
 _And you're the trigger_

 _Screaming on the inside_  
 _Yeah, on the inside_  
 _I've come undone_

 _And I'm waiting for a time like_  
 _Yeah for a time like this_  
 _To prove you wrong_  
 _To prove you wrong_

 _What goes on behind those eyes of yours_  
 _I'll never know but I've been told_  
 _When this all comes crashing down on us_  
 _I'll be here to sort us out_  
 _To sort us out, out_

 _And I'm screaming on the inside_  
 _Yeah, on the inside_  
 _I've come undone_

 _And I'm waiting for a time like_  
 _Yeah, for a time like this_  
 _To prove you wrong_  
 _To prove you wrong_

 _Screaming on the inside_  
 _Yeah, on the inside_  
 _I've come undone_

 _And I'm waiting for a time like_  
 _Yeah, for a time like this_  
 _to prove you wrong_  
 _to prove you wrong_  
 _to prove you wrong_  
 _to prove you wrong_

I normally didn't like this type of music, but when Percy sang. I couldn't help but like it, I figured that all his songs contained a hidden message. It might be a different one for everyone, depending on how they interpret it. But Percy would be the one to actually know the real meaning, behind each song he wrote. They headed backstage, no doubt to pack up they're stuff. Piper slid into the seat next to me, "So how's it going?" She asked. I sighed "Ok, I actually don't regret coming here it was actually...nice" Piper smiled, "See I told you" I raised an eyebrow "Yeah, yeah whatever" I said. "We'll I'm going to go back to Jason, we'll be..." She tailed off, and walked back towards Jason. After several minutes Percy came and sat back down, he had a small notebook next to him. Across the cover it read 'Into Tartarus' it was no doubt his song book. "D-Do you wanna see my songs?" He asked. I nodded and scooted a bit closer, while he opened the journal. On the first Page it read the title of the song "Problematic?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah...I made it the day after Rachel cheated on me" That surprised me a bit, he looked like he didn't really want to share and I didn't really want to pry, but he continued. "She tried to apologize, so I wrote this. That's why It says 'Fake apologies'" He said it in quotations. I nodded, "Makes sense" He turned the page, and the top said, 'Get out while you can'. "What's this song for?" I asked. He hesitated, but then said "I'm not sure really, I feel like its for someone specific...but I don't know who yet." I nodded, and that's what we did for the next half hour. We talked a bit about his songs, he was becoming more open with me and I was quite glad. I knew there were still a lot of things, he wouldn't tell me, but I was hoping in time he would.

 **So yeah guy's hi, uh I hope you enjoyed. This is out a bit late, and it's not really the best but, I hope you like if you guy's have any thing that you want in the story just let me know. I might add it, If I could work with it. But yeah, hope you enjoyed Bye guy's.**

 **.Girl- Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed. I might call it Football, just so I can sound tough I guess :)**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guy's, How you doing? Hopefully everyone's having a good day. So Here's the next Chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Percy's POV**

It's been two day's and Annabeth's group was still hanging out with us, I honestly was think they would get bored of us soon. But apparently not, they liked hanging out with us. Part of it has to do with Reyna and Michael, they started dating the other day. Which brought are groups a little closer, but I was really nervous about school. No doubt they wouldn't hang with us in school, they would probably be embarrassed to hang with us. I shook my head, I need to concentrate so I don't crash into anyone. I'm currently skateboarding down 'Goode Hill Park', and I really didn't want to hurt someone. I was listening to 'Asking Alexandria' and I closed my eyes for a second, and it just so happened that in that one second my eyes are closed I crash into someone. I'm launched off my board, and crash onto the soft grass. The person I crashed into, lands on top of me and I lose my breath for a minute. Pain shot up my back, no doubt it was still sore from Gabe throwing me at the wall last night. My headphones fell out of my ears, I looked up at the person on top of me and I recognize the stormy grey eyes that look back. "I-I'm so sorry Annabeth, I wasn't looking where I was going" I stuttered as I tried to apologize. Annabeth stood up, brushing off invisible dirt from her jeans. "It's fine, Percy at least I had a soft landing" She said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, as I stood up. 'I didn't know you skated" Annabeth said, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh yeah, uh well you learn something new everyday right" Smooth. Annabeth picked up my phone from the ground, and handed it to me. "Here, and yeah I guess your right" She said, with a faint smile. I took my phone, and grabbed my board. "So uh what are you doing, today?" I asked her, she pulled her sleeves closer to her hands while she answered. "I just kind of wanted to go for a walk, didn't really have anything to do" I nodded, a faint smile appearing on my face. "So you mean you don't have any books to read, and you already steadied and did your homework." Annabeth nodded, smiling. "Wanna sit down?" She asked, pointing to a nearby bench. I nodded, and we walked over and sat down.

"So Uhh Annabeth, I'll totally understand if..." I trailed off. Annabeth looked concerned, "Understand what? she asked. "I looked at her, I'll understand if you and your group don't wanna hangout with us at school." She gave me a questioning look. "Why wouldn't we want to hang out with you guy's? She asked. "Cause we're the 'emos' of the school, we're nobody's" I said, putting 'emos' in quotations. Annabeth looked surprised, she placed her hand on my shoulder. The physical contact surprised me a bit, but luckily I didn't back away. "Why would you think that, just because everybody else says that doesn't mean its true. You shouldn't let other people put you down, who cares what they say." She sounded angry, I'm not sure if it was at me or not though. "Ignore what everybody else say's ok" She told me, I nodded. We spent the next hour or so talking.

-Line Break-

 **Third Person's POV**

Two weeks. Its been two weeks, and they still hangout with Percy's group. At lunch, after school, in the courtyard. Percy was enjoying the company too, they still didn't know everything about him, but they didn't question it and that was something he was glad for. It was Tuesday now, and Percy was currently at Annabeth's locker. "Are you going to hang out with us in the courtyard today, after school?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, my step-dad won't need me today" She smiled, and pulled out her 'Pre-calculus' textbook. "Sound's great" She said. The warning bell chimed, signaling the students we had three minutes left to get to class. "I'll see ya later Annabeth" Percy walked off to class.

Annabeth closed her locker door, not noticing the sudden silence of the hallway. Until she turned around to face Rachel, and she did not look happy. The little bit of remaining student's, all stared. Wondering what would happen, "Uh hi Rachel, can I help you?" Annabeth asked. Rachel glared, "Stay away from him" She said. Annabeth was confused, she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know who your talking about." Though Annabeth had an idea, of who Rachel was talking about. "Percy" Rachel said. "You need to stay away from him, whether he knows it or not he's still mine" Rachel said, sneering. Annabeth glared at her. How dare she refer to Percy as an object, she simply couldn't say Percy was hers as if he was just a piece of her property. "No" Annabeth simply said. Rachel looked a bit surprised "Excuse me?" She asked. "I'm not going to stay away from Percy, He's my friend and If I want to hangout with him I can. Also you cant refer to him, as a piece of your property." Annabeth ranted on.

"Yes, you will stay away from him. You will do it, if you know what's good for you." Rachel said, glaring at Annabeth. "I'm not scared of you Rachel" Annabeth said. Rachel just smirked, turned around so dramatically her hair whipped Annabeth's face, and walked away. The bell ringed, signaling the start of first period. Annabeth cursed, and rushed of to class.

-Lunch-

Annabeth placed her tray, next to Percy. She sat down, Percy snatched a couple fries from her tray. A small smile tugged at Annabeth's mouth, "That is so rude Percy, stealing other people's food" Annabeth, pretended to scowled Percy. Percy was about to respond, but was interrupted by Michael. "Awww look guy's the two love birds are flirting" He said, while putting his arm around Reyna. Percy glared at Michael, everyone else just smiled and agreed. Annabeth was about to make a sarcastic remark to him, but all of a sudden she was hit by something small, plump and squishy. Annabeth looked down to see, the remains of a balloon. The contents spilled all over her, It was syrup. She was completely covered in syrup, she looked around. The entire cafeteria had gone silent, everyone was staring in her direction. Annabeth scanned the crowd, until her eyes landed on Rachel's table. Rachel was sitting next to Octavian, as well as a couple obnoxious and cocky jocks. They were the only one's that were laughing, Annabeth glared. Thalia stood up, "I'm going to kill that bitch" She said. "Thalia" Annabeth said, Thalia looked over at her. "Sit, don't get in between. She's only doing this so I don't hangout with Percy." Annabeth said, glancing at Percy. He wouldn't meet her eyes, "Bu-" Thalia was about to respond, but Annabeth glared. Thalia sat, knowing that Annabeth was going to get them back. But in her own way.

Piper and Reyna stood up, "Lets go get you cleaned up" Piper said. They walked off. Everyone looked at Percy, "What the hell Percy, aren't you going to do something?" Thalia asked, anger practically oozing from her question. Percy stared down at the table, not daring to look at anyone. "Just leave him be Thalia" Jason said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. Thalia didn't want to but she dropped the topic. Percy felt like a coward, that happened to Annabeth because she was hanging out with him. This was all his fault, at least that's how Percy felt. He needed to stand up for Annabeth, but how could he do that when he could barely stand up for himself. Percy needed to apologize to Annabeth, and he needed to say something to Rachel to get her to stop.

 **So what do you guy's think. I honestly really want to slap Rachel right now, Unfortunately I cant. But don't worry Percy will deal with her soon, just give him time. But yeah guy's, let me know what you think and I'll try to update tomorrow. Not sure though, cause I need to update my other story also. Also let me know if you guy's can see the Cover Photo for this story, cause I uploaded one. But I cant see it, so I don't know if it worked.**

 **.Girl- I actually might use those songs, just not in the sense of Percy's bad playing it. Im not sure though, If I'll include any gods as teachers. We'll have to see. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Bye.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Percy's POV**

It was after school now, and I was heading towards the soccer field behind the school. I headed over to a specific tall oak tree, as I walked towards it a small sad smile tugs at my lips. I used to come here with my mom, when I was five. Before she died, we used to sit under the tree and munch on blue candy she brought home from her work. We spent hours just looking around, up at the clouds, everything. I sat down at the base of the tree, tears brim my eyes as I recall all the happy memories of my Mom. "Percy?" The voice startles me out of my thoughts, I look up to see Annabeth, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asks, taking a seat next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was just having memories of my Mom...we used to come here before she died." I said. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "That's good though, remembering your mom" I nodded, and looked at her. "There was this one time, a butterfly flew by and I tried to catch it. When I did, it flew out of my hand really fast. I told my Mom, it was really slippery since it was made, of butter" I said, with a small sheepish smile. Annabeth laughed, for some reason I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, when she laughed. Her eyes seemed to have a small sparkle in them, and my stomach felt like it was doing backflips. Out of no where, I had the sudden urge to kiss her. But I didn't, I may have just now realized that I probably have a small crush on her, but I know for a fact Annabeth would never like me that way.

"Listen Annabeth, about the thing with Rachel I-" She cut me off, "It's Ok Percy, its fine she won't run me off that easily." I nodded, "I know, I just...don't want you to get hurt because of me.." She looked at me "Percy-" I cut her off. " I need you to listen for a minute... please don't say anything until I'm done" Annabeth simply nodded. I started to sing softly, I didn't care if I had an instrument or not. But I had to tell her like this, I finally knew who that song was for.

Percy _(Italics)_

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me,_  
 _I know I'll find a way to pull myself from the grave._

 _I'm feeling careless_  
 _With your fragile little heart,_  
 _How could I bear this_  
 _When it's tearing you apart?_

 _I'm filth, I'm dirt, I'm yours, and now I'm shaking,_  
 _This pain, these pills, my will is slowly fading,_  
 _Save me from myself, I'm going down, down, down._

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me,_  
 _I know I'll find a way to pull myself from the grave._

 _Where I've gone to,_  
 _There's not a single light in sight,_  
 _The sounds will haunt you,_  
 _This hell's not what I had in mind._

 _It's crawling up my spine, and now I'm shaking,_  
 _My hate, my sympathy is slowly fading_  
 _Save me from myself, I'm going down, down, down._

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me,_  
 _I know I'll find a way to pull myself from the grave_

 _(I'll pull myself from the grave.)_

 _You'd better get out while you can,_  
 _This isn't going anywhere,_  
 _I've bitten through my fingernails,_  
 _I only warn you 'cause I care..._

 _Save me from myself, I'm going down, down, down._

 _So trusting, stop feeling sorry for me,_  
 _Don't touch me, I'll never leave this place._  
 _I'll only let you down, I'm fucking sick, believe me._  
 _I know I'll find a way, to pull myself from the grave._

"Look Annabeth" I started. "I care about you, like a friend and I don't want to see people mess with you just because you hang out with me. I'm going to hold you back...me being your friend is bad...I just end up hurting people." I sighed. "People like Rachel...always win. They'll never leave you alone, until you stop hanging out with me." Annabeth stared at me, I couldn't bring myself to look at her. After several minutes, she stood up. I glanced up at her, She looked angry. "Percy, how- why would you tell me that? If I want to hangout with you then I will, I don't care what Rachel does to me." She practically yelled. "I cant bring myself to say anything to her" I said. "So your just going to push me away? Percy we're friends, Rachel is just a bitch. Why don't you just stop being a coward and let Rachel know that she needs to stop" Annabeth yelled. Coward, she just called me a coward.

Her eyes widened, after a minute or two. No doubt she just realized what she said. "Percy I-" I stood up, "I don't want to hear it, I know I'm a coward. I don't need anyone to tell me that." I stormed off, I knew she didn't mean to say that. But I didn't care, she still said it. Part of her, had to have seen my as a coward. Otherwise she wouldn't have said that, "I'm sorry I'm a coward" I whispered.

-Line Break-

I headed towards Nico's place, I let myself into the garage and sat down on one of the couches. I picked up my song book, I knew Annabeth was right. I needed to find my voice, What everybody said didn't matter. I thought about all the names I've been called. The way everyone treated me, I needed to put that all to a stop. I need, my voice. I turned to a new page, and I let my hand do all the work. I just let my thoughts flow, all my feelings for what people say. It all needed to be behind me, No matter what. Once Nico, Thalia and Michael showed up, I just finished up the song. "You alright?" Nico asked me. I nodded, Michael plopped down next to me. "Is that a new Song? He asked. "Yeah, anyone up for practice?" I asked. They all nodded and we started to set-up. "Alright Nico this is your part", I said handing him a copy of the paper. "Michael that one line right there", I said pointing to his line. "Is for you, scream it k?" He nodded.

Percy (Italics) Nico (Italics & Bold) Michael (Bold)

 _Bleed me out_  
 _I know you're the first to listen_  
 _When I scream aloud_  
 _I'm coming clean again_  
 _And I will do my best to_  
 _Show you who_  
 _Who I was and who I am_  
 _Don't write me off_  
 _Please hear me out_  
 _My skin is so much thicker now_

 ** _I feel it in my bones_**  
 ** _Not feeling anymore_**  
 ** _The writings on the wall_**  
 ** _My scars are at the door_**

 _The worst is over my eyes are open_  
 _They can say whatever_  
 _They can say whatever they want_  
 _Tonight I'm not coming undone_  
 _They can say whatever_  
 _They can say whatever they want_  
 _And I'll throw it all away_  
 _You can see it on my face_  
 _And I'll throw it all away_  
 _Just to find my voice again_

 _Lay me out_  
 _Leave me bruised and broken_  
 _Watch me build back up_  
 _And lead aloud again_  
 _I wont forget the ones who_  
 _Pulled me out when I was at my worst_  
 _If its you I cared about_  
 _You know I'd tell you first_  
 _My skin is thicker now_

 ** _I feel it in my bones_**  
 ** _Not feeling anymore_**  
 ** _The writings on the wall_**  
 ** _My scars are at the door_**

 _The worst is over my eyes are open_  
 _They can say whatever_  
 _They can say whatever they want_  
 _Tonight I'm not coming undone_  
 _They can say whatever_  
 _They can say whatever they want_  
 _And I'll throw it all away_  
 _You can see it on my face_  
 _And I'll throw it all away_  
 _Just to find my voice again_

 ** _(Just to find my voice again)_**

 _No turning back_  
 _I see it all in front of me_  
 _Forget the past_  
 _There's no way that I'd ever leave_

 _No turning back_  
 _I see it all in front of me_  
 _Forget the past_  
 **There's no way that I'd ever leave**

 _The worst is over my eyes are open_  
 _They can say whatever_  
 _They can say whatever they want_  
 _Tonight I'm not coming undone_  
 _They can say whatever_  
 _They can say whatever they want_  
 _And I'll throw it all away_  
 _You can see it on my face_  
 _And I'll throw it all away_  
 _Just to find my voice again_

Once we finished, I felt good inside. This was a wake up call, I would have to apologize to Annabeth tomorrow. I just hoped that she would forgive me.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was furious, how could Percy try and push me away like that. I know he cared for me, I cared for him. We're friends, we look out for each other. _Except he didn't do anything, at lunch while Rachel and her group laughed._ My conscious argued. He wasn't going to push me away that easily, but I was also mad at myself. Why did I have to call him a coward, now the situation might be reversed. Maybe I just pushed HIM away, that doesn't make me feel good at all. I was going to have to apologize to him tomorrow, even If he doesn't want to talk to me, I will do it.

I headed home, and worked on my homework. After about an hour of studying and whatnot, I went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day, then today.

-Line Break-

 _*Riiiiiiiiinng* *Riiiiiiiiinng*_

I shut off my alarm, and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After a ten minute shower, I got out and got dressed for the day. I grabbed my A-Day bag, it sucked my and Percy had opposite lunch's on A-Days. I headed downstairs to see, my brothers Bobby and Matthew watching T.V. I heard Helen in the Kitchen, "I'm heading to school, Helen" I said, while grabbing an apple. "Okay" She shouted. "Have a good day" Bobby and Matthew ran up to me, giving me a hug. "Bye Annie" They said in unison. "Bye guy's, be good at school. Okay" "We will" Bobby said, smiling up at me. With that, I walked out the door. Heading towards the bus-stop, I decided I would apologize to Percy after School.

 **Hi Guy's. Hope everyone's having a good day. So what did you guy's think about this chapter. Don't worry, we're still kinda far from any Percabeth action. It's going to be a bit longer before Percy fully realizes he likes her. He said it, in this chapter but don't worry he's not sure yet. Plus there's always the chance Annabeth doesn't feel that way...yet. SO yeah anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye**

 **Angelina Roongta- Thank you**

 **.Girl.-Ha-ha don't worry we all ramble every once in a while, and thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. AN

**Hey guy's I had some technical difficulties with chapter 10. I wrote like half of it, and I saved it so I could continue writing and It didn't save anything at all. It restarted my document...so I have to rewrite chapter 10 completely. But I will have it out, I'm hoping by tonight. Sorry guy's, but yeah. This was just as a head's up, so I'll see you guy's in a bit. Bye.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh My Gods, Guy's were on the double digits now. *Jumps up and down excitedly* I might be overreacting but I don't care, any Lets get on with this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Percy's POV**

I walked through the school doors, heading towards Annabeth's locker. On my way there, I passed by Rachel and her posy. "She is so ugly, I can't believe that Percy actually hangs out with her" Rachel said, I took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Percy!" She said, "I heard you got into a fight with that Nerd, did she hurt my Percy" She practically purred my name, It took all my strength to not lose my breakfast. "Back off, of Annabeth. Also I'm not your Percy." I growled, Rachel looked surprised. Little by little people started to gather around. "You are MY Percy, whether you realize it or not." Rachel said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I glared at her, and pushed off her hand.

"No I'm not, If you wanted me to still be your 'Percy' then you shouldn't have cheated on me." I said, Rachel looked angry. "How dare you, say I cheated on YOU. That is a lie, YOU cheated on me." She yelled, anger boiled inside me. The nerve she had to tell me that, even though I was the one telling the truth. Whisper's went through the crowd, and I couldn't help but notice a familiar set of Princess blonde curls. Annabeth was towards the back, this was for her. "No, you cheated on me with Octavian. But I'm not here to argue about that with you. I want you to stay away from Annabeth, stop messing with her. She hasn't done anything to you, so leave her alone." and with that I turned around and walked away.

I headed towards Annabeth's locker, she caught up to me before I got there though. "Hey Percy, uh thanks. look I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to call you a coward." I looked at her, as we continued to walk. "I's ok, you were right. I even wrote a song about it. But yeah it's fine, hopefully she leaves you alone now." I said. We arrived at her locker, and she started to open it. "I doubt that, but what matters is you talked to her about it" Annabeth said, with a small smile. She placed her bag In her locker for a moment, then she gave me a hug. I was a bit taken aback by it, but after a second or two I hugged her back. Her hair smelled of fresh lemons, and I resisted the urge to play with one of her curls. Annabeth pulled away, and started to grab her necessities. "Oh! I almost forgot here" She said handing me a sheet of paper. "I got it this morning for you, maybe you guy's could perform for it" I looked at the paper. It read...

 **Talent Show!**

 **Attention All students, Goode HS** **will be holding It's first ever Talent Show.**

 **If you would like to participate, you must sign-up in the Office.** **All of those who sign-up will not participate.** **We will only select 20 acts in total.**

 **Talent Show will be this Thursday**

 **Hope to see all the Talent Goode HS has**

I was surprised, a Talent show. The idea of playing, for the kids at our school made me a bit nervous. But hey, why not give it a shot. "This is great, I'll have to talk to the band. Maybe we can do it." I said, a small smile on my face. Annabeth smiled back, "Great, hey I gotta head to class. I'll see you after school?" I nodded, "Yeah, Nico's?" She quickly agreed, then shuffled off to class.

-Line Break-

 _(Italics)_ Nico (Bold  & Italics) Both (Italics & Underlined) Michael (Bold & Italics & Underlined)

 _(Where you from, fool?!)_

 ** _This world is about to change_**  
 ** _1, 2 ..._**  
 ** _1, 2, 3, 4_**

 _Look into my eyes_  
 ** _And write down the words you taste_**  
 _Blood on your tongue with a crass embrace._  
 _A photo kiss on the day we met said_  
 ** _"This will be a night we won't forget"_**

 _Speak slow now, I don't wanna miss when you cry_  
 ** _Glass over diamond blue eyes_**

 _And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love_  
 _So move a little bit closer_  
 ** _Hear the sound of your voice_**  
 _We're screaming, "Why can't we just be friends?"_  
 _It's not that easy, but it's half of the fun_  
 _To see you throw the first punch._

 _ **Now,** **it's such a shame you had to go and run your mouth**_  
 _Your mouth is what you make it, but at least I've got real **friends**_  
 _Can you hear me now?_  
 _Now that I'm a big star_  
 ** _Fuck you and your new love for yourself_**  
 ** _It don't mean shit._**

 _And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love_  
 _So move a little bit closer_  
 ** _Hear the sound of your voice_**  
 _We're screaming, "Why can't we just be friends?"_  
 _It's not that easy, but it's half of the fun_  
 _To see you throw the first punch now_

 ** _I've got so much to give, but_**  
 ** _I would kill just to feel less invisible_**  
 ** _And you've got so much to learn about gravity_**  
 _So live it up baby, don't look down_  
 ** _Live it up baby, don't look down_**

 _And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love_  
 _So move a little bit closer_  
 _Hear the sound of your voice_  
 _We're screaming, "Why can't we just be friends?"_  
 _It's not that easy, but it's half of the fun_  
 _And I saw it coming when you threw the first punch_  
 _You threw the first punch_  
 ** _Now it's your turn to run_**

 ** _This is the breath that will take my life_**  
 ** _There's no future but matches and propane._**  
 ** _And through the mutated words I write._**  
 ** _Kill it fast and never watch it die._**

Leo whopped, the rest of the group just clapped and smiled. "So, you guy's gonna be in the Talent show Thursday?" Jason asked. Thalia sat down next to him, and sighed. "Yeah, took kelp head over there, five minutes to convince Nico. But yeah we're doing it." Thalia said, I sat down across from Annabeth. "What song are you guy's going to do?" Annabeth asked to no one in particular. But I could tell, the question was directed to me. "Percy, made two new song's today. So we'll probably play one of those" Nico stated.

We spent the next hour and a half, talking and chatting away. After a while, we decided to meet on Saturday at Annabeth's house for a movie night.

 **So Hi guy's, sorry this chapter is shorter then what I planned. But I had that problem, so I just changed it up a bit. But next chapter will be longer, we have the Talent Show to look forward too. But yeah, hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, Bye.**

 **.Girl.- Thnx, and yeah I don't particularly like how some, authors rush the Percabeth realationship. Hope you enjoyed, bye.**

 **Angelina Roongta- Thnx**

 **jso3647-Yeah the all the songs in my story are real, there played by the Bands 'Get Scared' and 'Pierce the veil'**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Percy's POV**

It was the day, of the Talent Show. The entire school was buzzing with excitement, It wouldn't start until after second period. It was the begging of second period now, and as each minute ticked by I kept getting nervous. "I am so pumped for this" Michael said, tapping his drumsticks on the table. "Do you think we should change our songs?" I asked, Michael gave me a questioning look. "What? No this is a message for that...For Rachel man, stick with it. Don't back out now" I nodded. "Okay"

Second period went by faster, then it ever had before. The next thing I knew, we we're heading towards the auditorium. Michael and I passed by Rachel, I couldn't help myself. "Hey Rachel" I said, she looked over at me. "The song I'm going to sing is for you, and the second one too" I said, giving her a wink. Rachel smiled back, and continued walking with her friends. "Dude that was devious" Michael said, he had a straight face. I assumed he didn't approve of what I did, but he broke into a grin. "I love it, she'll think it's a song on how you want her back or something. Then Bang! It's a song about how your over her. I love it" I couldn't help but smile a little.

Once Michael and I got to the auditorium, we headed backstage and started to set-up our instruments. Shortly after Thalia and Nico showed up, we we're ready to go. Now we just had to wait our turn, and I was pumped.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Jason, Piper, Leo and I sat down in the auditorium. We we're excited to see Percy and the band play, as we we're waiting I couldn't help but over hear someone's conversation. I looked behind me, to see Rachel with a small group of her minions. "Percy was like, Rachel the songs I'm going to sing are for you. Then he winked at me" Rachel said, her minions squealed. For reasons I couldn't explain, that troubled me. I finally settled on the Idea that, I just assumed Percy was over her. It seemed to be the only logical explanation at the moment. It didn't take long for the lights to dim, and People to start performing.

There were actually some pretty good acts, one kid an amazing break dance battle with his friend. It wasn't long after Until the Principal came out and said "Next up is the band 'Into Tartarus'" He shouted. Not many people cheered, but that was fine. We cheered quite loud, and I could hear the rest of our group nearby cheering also. Percy, Thalia, Nico and Michael came out with their instruments, Michael wheeled in his drum set. Percy grabbed the microphone and said "This song is called 'Badly Broken' " Someone threw a piece of paper at him, but he didn't seem to mind. They started playing.

Percy _(Italics)_ Nico _**(Italics & Bold)**_

 _I'm so badly broken_

 _I blamed myself, you're so pathetic_  
 _You've moved along but you won't forget me_  
 _If there's a million different reasons why,_  
 _You left it all behind,_  
 _Then try me_ _ **(you'll say anything)**_

 _When love has lost all its meaning,_

 _You know,_  
 _You know I'm not alright,_  
 _This is where I draw the line,_  
 _I've tried to run, I've tried to hide_  
 _But I'm so badly broken_  
 _You know you swept me off my feet,_  
 _And now I'm stuck beneath_  
 _The bridge you burned on top of me_  
 _And I'm so badly broken._

 _I'm sure you got the best excuses_  
 _To keep me at your feet_  
 _It's all you got to clear your conscience,_  
 _Take a good long look at me!_  
 _You see a shell of what I used to be,_  
 _And can't get close to anyone or anything_  
 _Like how I thought it should be_

 _When love has lost all its meaning,_

 _You know,_  
 _You know I'm not alright,_  
 _This is where I draw the line,_  
 _I've tried to run, I've tried to hide_  
 _But I'm so badly broken_  
 _You know you swept me off my feet,_ _ **(my feet)**_  
 _And now I'm stuck beneath_  
 _The bridge you burned on top of me_  
 _And I'm so badly broken._

 _You've lost your chance_ _ **(your chance)**_  
 _And you will never get to love me again_  
 _The sky has opened up_ _ **(opened up)**_  
 _And I can finally see the sun_  
 _And what it was, it was!_

 ** _You, you know I'm not alright,_**  
 ** _This is where I draw the line,_**  
 ** _I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,_**  
 _But I'm so badly broken_  
 _You know you swept me off my feet,_  
 _And now I'm stuck beneath_  
 _The bridge you burned on top of me_  
 _And I'm so badly broken._

 _You know,_  
 _You know I'm not alright,_ _ **(alright)**_  
 _This is where I draw the line,_  
 _I've tried to run, I've tried to hide,_  
 _But I'm so badly broken_  
 _You know you swept me off my feet,_ _ **(my feet)**_  
 _And now I'm stuck beneath_  
 _The bridge you burned on top of me_  
 _And I'm so badly broken._

 ** _And you will never get to love me again_** **(never get to love me again, again)**

People stood up and cheered, there weren't that many. Maybe twenty of us total, but It was enough for Percy and them. I looked over at Rachel, and her face was Red with rage. I couldn't help but smile, Percy was over her. He just told her it was for her, to mess with her. The talent show continued from there, It wasn't long until, It was time to determine the winner. The principal came up onstage. "Alright so In first place we have 'The Dunks' " The crowd cheered, I was completely unsure how those guy's got first place. They were just a bunch of basketball guy's that flexed and passed the ball back and forth. No doubt they only won, because half the girls in this school enjoyed watching them flex. "And In second place we have the band 'Into Tartarus' " I cheered as loud as I could. "Since this band seemed to have some lovely talent, let's let them come back out and play us another song." On cue, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Michael walked back out. They started to play, and the principal walked off stage.

Percy _(Italics)_ Nico _**(Italics & Bold)**_Michael **_(Italics & Bold & Underlined)_**

 ** _Ah shit_**

 _As my sky turns from autumn to ash_  
 _I hate you more and more each day_  
 _As my mind grows angry by the hour_  
 _My circumstances look so gray_

 _Please don't forgive me_  
 _I can't forgive myself_  
 _The knife is planted in my back_

 _I'm the deepest cut_  
 _I'm the deepest wound_  
 _I'm the deepest lie you ever told_  
 _I'm the hardest part_  
 _I'm the blackest heart_  
 _I'm the darkest night that's way too cold_  
 _I'm leaving_  
 _I'm leaving now_  
 _I'm leaving_  
 _I'm the one that's always leaving you_  
 ** _(always leaving you)_**

 _Like drilling holes deeper in my teeth_  
 _I fake the smile on my face_ _ **(I'm leaving)**_  
 _Constantly shoving your fingers down my throat_  
 _You know the best ways to bring the worst outta me_

 _Please don't forgive me_  
 _I can't forgive myself_  
 _The knife is planted in my back_

 _I'm the deepest cut_  
 _I'm the deepest wound_  
 _I'm the deepest lie you ever told_  
 _I'm the hardest part_  
 _I'm the blackest heart_  
 _I'm the darkest night that's way too cold_  
 _I'm leaving_  
 _I'm leaving now_  
 _I'm leaving_  
 _I'm the one that's always leaving_ _ **you**_

 ** _You_**  
 ** _Leaving_**  
 ** _Leaving_**  
 ** _Leaving_**  
 ** _Leaving you_**

 _I'm the deepest cut_  
 _I'm the deepest wound_  
 _I'm the deepest lie you ever told_  
 _I'm the hardest part_  
 _I'm the blackest heart_  
 _I'm the darkest night that's way too cold_  
 _I'm leaving_  
 _I'm leaving now_  
 _I'm leaving_  
 _I'm the one that's always leaving_ _ **you**_  
 ** _Always leaving you_**  
 ** _Always leaving_**

-Line Break-

It took exactly thirty minutes, for everyone to get back into our regular schedule. Half way through Greek Mythology the bell rang for lunch, I got up and looked over at Percy. He was asleep, I tried my best to not laugh. I walked over to him, he was drooling a bit. I couldn't help but think, he looked cute when he was asleep. He stirred, so I shook his shoulder. "Percy, come on It's time for lunch" He lifted his head groggily, and rubbed his eyes. "You drool when you sleep" I told him, he looked at me standing up. "I do not" he said. I smirked "Tell that to the bit of drool on your chin" He quickly wiped it away. We headed towards the cafeteria, talking about ourselves as we went. It amazed me, how we've been friends for four weeks now, and yet we knew very little about each other.

After lunch, the rest of the day went by in a breeze, Percy and I were heading to the courtyard, when he received a text message. He frowned, "Everything okay?" I asked, he looked up at me. His eyes flashed changed mood, they looked...scared for a moment. But they quickly changed back to their usual selves'. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just a change of plans...I can't hang out today. Maybe tomorrow, see 'ya then" Percy said, then walked off before I could respond. That made me a bit worried, but It was probably nothing serious.

 **Hello guy's, so tomorrow I'll have either two chapters out for you. Or one chapter, but It'll be longer then usual. IDK yet, we'll see. But uhhhI have two more day's till summer for me, I don't think I'm ready. I mean next year, I'll be a sophomore. It makes me a bit scared. ehhh *Whines***

 **But anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **AliceTonksHPJ- What kind of flare does it need, I'm open for any ideas you might have. Also the name of the songs are in some of the chapters. If you want I can list them all off, in the next chapter. But the two songs in this chapter are called 'Badly Broken' and 'Deepest Cut' and there both by the band 'Get Scared'**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guy's, just got out of school. One more day for me. I'm ready, let's get on with this chapter. *crack's knuckles***

 **Chapter 12**

 **Percy's POV**

I ran home, I knew Gabe wasn't in a good mood. From what his text said, he must be really angry. I knew that whatever anger he had, he would take it out on me. It took me ten minutes to get home, I paused in front of my door. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was about to happen. I opened the door, and walked in.

Gabe must've heard me, because he shouted "Get in here punk!" I walked into the living room. There were broken pieces of glass, strewn across the floor. Gabe probably had a temper tantrum, before I showed up. He took a swig of beer, and glared at me. "Listen up punk, I got laid off today. So from now on things are gonna be different" Gabe said, the fact that he worked surprised me. He was always gone when I got up for school, I just always assumed he was out at the bar or something. I stood there, completely silent. "From now on, I want you home by four. Got that?" He said. I nodded, he walked towards me and punched me in the gut. Hard. "Speak when you talk to me. Understand" He growled. "Yes" I managed to wheeze out. I stood there clutching my stomach.

"Now go get me a beer" Gabe instructed, I walked towards the kitchen. Pulled out a beer from the fridge and headed back towards him, I handed him the beer. He grabbed it, and stared at it. "What is this?" He asked. "Your beer" I said, he looked at me. "Why's the cap on, after everything I've done for you. You don't even open a beer for me" I made the mistake of saying "You don't do anything, at all. Especially for me" Gabe stood up so fast, I stumbled backwards and fell. "What did you say?" He growled. I stared up at him, "I-I didn't mean t-" I started, but he kicked me. My leg erupted into pain. He grabbed me and slammed me against a wall. As soon as he let go, I fell to the ground in pain. He started to kick me again, "You are to treat me with respect, understand" He said, while still kicking me. He ended it, by punching me in the face. Then I blacked out.

When I finally came around, It was dark. I looked around, Gabe was asleep on his recliner. My head throbbed, both my legs and arms hurt like crazy. I slowly got up, my bones screaming in protest. I made my way to my room, when I walked in I looked at my clock. The glowing red numbers reading 10:30 pm. I sighed, and headed to my bathroom for a quick shower. After I was done, I stood in front of my mirror wearing only a pair of boxers. I looked at the scars all over my body, I had a couple small bruises on my arms from where Gabe kicked me. But they weren't that big of a deal, what worried me was the big bruise on my cheek. It had swelled up, when I was passed out. But seemed to have gone done, when I was in the shower. I sighed, If things were changing, then no doubt he would do this everyday. I crawled into bed, and pulled the covers over me. It only took five minutes before I dozed off.

-Line Break-

I headed towards my locker, trying my best to cover my face with my hood. I managed to get there, without anyone seeing. But as I opened my locker, Annabeth walked up. "Hey Percy ho- what happened?" she said, gently touching my bruised cheek. Her hands felt cold, against my skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked, concern evident in her eyes. "I'm fine, It only stings a bit" Which was true to say the least, she looked worried. Annabeth pursed her lips, "What happened?" she asked. I grabbed my chemistry textbook and shoved it into my bag. "On my way home, I got jumped. 'S not a big deal" I could tell she didn't believe me, I didn't have a convincing tone. She nodded, "Ok well I guess, I'll see you later?" she asked. "Yeah, later" I said. I could tell she was a bit bothered, knowing that something was wrong.

I sighed, closing my locker. I softly placed my head against the cool blue metal, "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. A million things were going through my mind, Gabe's new rules, the semi-crush on Annabeth, and many other things. The bell rang, signaling that all the students had three minutes before they were late. Percy wanted to puke, he really didn't want to attract attention just because of his face. He groaned, and headed to Marine Biology. When he walked in Mr. Sinray was at his desk grading papers, not many kids were in class. So taking advantage of this Percy headed towards the back, sighing in relief as he sat down. He might've been one of the nobody's of the school, but that didn't mean a bruise on his would go unnoticed among the students.

No long after the bell rang, the class had about sixteen students in total, not many people seem to enjoy this class. But Percy loved it, Mr. Sinray stood up. He was a 24 year old man, with a scraggly goatee. With slick back, jet-black hair. He was a nice teacher, but if you made him angry, his eyes would look as if they were searching your soul. Trying to find your greatest fears, and use them against you. Percy just so happened to be one of Mr. Sinray's favorite students. "Good Morning class, today you will be working on a special assignment. This assignment will require you to know a bit about, Greek Mythology." He stood up, and began to write on the board, "I'm sure you are all familiar with the Greek God Poseidon, and If you are not then you should do a little research. In this assignment, you will write an essay where you are a child of Poseidon. You will explain what you can do, and describe life under the sea. As that is where your essay need's to take place." He said, to say the entire class was excited is an understatement. The whole class seemed to radiate excitement, it was as if any moment the class could explode. Soon after, the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

-Line Break-

 **Third Person POV**

It was 2:30 now, which meant that school was over. Percy was more than relieved, he didn't get noticed that much. Nobody seemed to question his bruise, except for his friends of course. Percy headed towards the school courtyard, he wasn't at all happy to hang out with his friends. No doubt they would pester him, to tell them the truth. But he would rather hangout with them, then deal with Gabe earlier then what he needed to. When he got to the courtyard, It was empty. His friends were probably on they're way. Percy sat on a rickety old bench, near the area where they all hung out. He reached inside his bag, and pulled out his song book. His mind wandered, millions of thoughts bouncing back and forth within his skull. Then as if in a trance, he pressed his pencil to a clean piece of paper and began to write. Not paying attention at all to what he was writing, after a minute or so he was startled out of his thoughts by Annabeth yelling In his ear. "PERCY!" She screamed, Percy nearly jumped out of his skin causing Annabeth to back up. The rest of the group seemed worried, they were all staring at him. "Sorry, I was writing a song...I didn't see you guy's" Percy said, Annabeth sat next to him.

"Your fine, It's just your eyes seemed to have glazed over. So we weren't really sure what was wrong." Annabeth stated, the rest of the group sat in a circle on the grass. "Can I see the song you wrote?" Annabeth asked Percy. He nodded, "Yeah, It's done" He said, scooting his song book I her direction a bit. Annabeth scooted a bit closer to Percy, so she could read his song. Percy's breath hitched, She was close. He could smell her familiar lemon shampoo, He had the sudden urge to pull Annabeth close to him and keep his arms around her. But he ignored it, knowing full well what this meant. He definitely had a full on crush, a crush on Annabeth. He mentally cursed, He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her just because he was being stupid and started growing feelings for her. "This is a weird song, but I think it's good either way" Annabeth said, smiling at him. He stared into her stormy grey eyes. _This is stupid,_ he thought. _She would never like me, not the way I like her._ He thought, he inhaled a breath of air. Finally speaking, "Yeah? You think it's ok?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah It'll sound great when you guy's play it."

Percy checked his watch, It read 3:00. "Hey do you guy's wanna head over to Nico's real quick. We could play a song real quick, but after that I'll have to head home." Percy said. Everyone agreed, and they all headed to Nico's place. When they got there, the band Immediately grabbed their instruments, and started to set up real quick. The rest of the group sat in their usual spots, on the worn out leather couches. They started to play.

 _Do you know_  
 _I count your heartbeats before you sleep **(you sleep)?**_  
 _I bite my fingernails to bone **(to bone)**_  
 _And then I crawl back under the stairwell_  
 _To a place I call my **home.**_

 ** _I really hope you enjoy the show,_**  
 ** _Because for me, it's just a bad day._**  
 ** _You need people like me to feel._**

 _Maybe we're just having too much fun._  
 _Maybe you can't handle yourself,_  
 _Staring at me with your lips and tongue._

 _You'll never know_  
 ** _I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight._**  
 _She said, "Hotels are cheap,_  
 _And there's one down the street."_  
 _But, don't you threaten me with a good time._  
 ** _Murder the moment._**  
 _My God, I'm the serpent._  
 _I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly **love me.**_

 _Maybe we're just having too much fun._  
 _Maybe you can't handle yourself,_  
 _Staring at me with your lips and tongue._

 _I've been having this dream that we can fly,_  
 _So maybe if we never wake up, **we can see the sky.**_

 _ **Oh** , alright._

 _Please, don't take this out on me,_  
 _'Cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive._  
 _And I don't wanna wait for the down-set date_  
 _'Cause I would rather end it all tonight._  
 _And if I mean anything to you,_  
 _I'm sorry, **but I've made up my mind.**_

 _Maybe we're just having too much fun._  
 _Maybe you can't handle yourself,_  
 _Staring at me with your lips and tongue._

 _I've been having this dream that we can fly,_  
 _So darling, close your eyes._  
 _'Cause you're about to miss everything **(about to miss everything)**_  
 _About to miss everything **(about to miss everything)**_

Soon after Percy left, with a sad smile. Annabeth couldn't but feel worried, about him. She could tell he was lying, she saw It In his eyes. She might've not known Percy that long, and she doesn't know everything about him. But his eyes. They spoke more then he did, all his emotions were carried In his eyes, she still had to learn them all. But for now, she knew what she needed to. She only hopes that whatever, Percy isn't telling her, that he'll tell her soon.

 **Hey guy's so I'm going to end off this chapter here, It's a bit of a long one so I hope It's ok for you guy's. Also I had a question, I was wondering If you guy's had any Ideas for when The first Percabeth kiss can be, I have a small Idea of when. But I wanna see what you guy's think. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **.Girl.- Did I do okay, for detail In this one?**

 **FIREGIRL0202- Rachel? I'll have to think about that, but we'll see what I can work with. If I do that.**

 **Valdez-The-Repair-Girl- Thnx, hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14 (small chapter with and AN)

**Hey guy's sorry I haven't updated in 4 days. I went to Oklahoma to visit my dad, so I was quite busy and didn't have a chance to update. But I'm here now, so I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Percy's POV**

I groaned, my head was throbbing. Black spots danced across my vision, I sat up on my bed. Immediately I felt nauseous. Last night was the worst, Gabe was relentless throwing me at the walls repeatedly. In the end, he ended up passing out. I looked up at my clock, seeing that it read 6:00. I was not in the mood to go to school. I stood up, and almost stumbled over my skateboard. I cursed, and walked into the bathroom. Deciding that I would take a shower, I pulled off my boxers and hopped in. Turning on the water, and starting the water. My muscles relaxed under the warm water.

After a nice thorough shower, I got out and tossed some ripped up jeans, and a plain T-shirt. No way was I going to school today, grabbing my phone and skateboard I headed out. It was a nice warm average day, so I hoped on my board and skated toward central park.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Today was a B-day, I shared two classes with Percy. But yet Percy didn't show up for either of those classes, he didn't even come to school. This worried me, the fact that he came to school yesterday with a bruise, and now he's not at school. I walked up to Thalia, while she was leaning against her locker before fourth period. "Hey Thals do you know where Percy is?" She looked at me curiously, and smirked. "Why? Do you wanna confess your love for him?" Thalia said. The inside of my stomach churned with an unfamiliar feeling, I'm not sure what the feeling was but I ignored it. "No Thalia, I'm just worried. He had a bruise yesterday remember." I said, Thalia seemed to just realize what I was Implying.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday" She said, "Can you text him" I asked, she nodded and pulled out her phone. The bell rang, signaling that we needed to get to class. Thalia started typing away, on her phone. "Thals I'll head to class, text me when he answers" I said, She grunted in agreement and I headed to class. Fourth period went by quite fast, and now I was walking out the front door's when I heard my name being called. "Annabeth!" I turned around to see Thalia running up to me, she paused to catch her breath. "Percy wont reply to my messages, I think he doesn't really want to talk. But he might wanna talk to you." She said, handing me a slip of paper with a number on it. No doubt It was Percy's number, "Why would he only wanna talk to me, your his cousin" I asked. Thalia shrugged, "Its just a feeling, but I gotta go see 'ya" She said, and walked away.

I started to walk home, pulling my phone out and texting the number Thalia gave me.

 _A: Hey Percy, It's me. Just checking to see If your ok_

I continued to walk, not a minute after I received a reply.

 _P: I'm fine, thnx for checking_

I replied, right then.

 _A: Where are you?_

 _P: Skating through central park_

He replied, I changed my mind. I was going to go see Percy, I wanted to know why he didn't come to school today. Of course I could just ask him about it via Phone, but I felt like it needed to be face to face. So that's what I was going to do.

 **So I know this Is a really really short chapter, but I wanted to just get this out. Sorry I've been MIA, I went to Oklahoma to visit my dad. So I didn't have time to update, then when I got home I had a major writers block. But I'm starting to figure what I want to happen next. Plus I've been brainstorming some new Ideas for stories. So I have two so far, I'm going to plan them out a bit more, before I get out the first chapter of one of them. So bear with me guy's, I will get back on schedule and have everything going like before. Thank you for understanding and I hope you guy's are having a good day. I will update soon, don't worry.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guy's, I've been gone for a while. In all honesty I don't have an excuse for why I haven't updated. But I want you guy's to know, I'm not discontinuing this story. I will be continuing it, I'm still not sure, how updates will go. But I will try to get an update out soon. Either tomorrow, or the day after. I hope you guy's understand, and I promise I will continue this for you guy's.**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


	16. Chapter 16 (I'm Back! Yaaay)

**I'm Back! So guy's this is the first actual chapter, So I don't entirely know how my updates will go. But I will try to get a new chapter out whenever I can. I'm also going to try and make my chapters longer, and I might spend a day or two working on the new chapter so It will be as perfect as I can get it.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO characters or any Song's used in this story.**

 **Chapter 16**

Percy skated through Central park, passing families out having a good time no doubt. He kept his eyes pointed straight ahead, so as to not crash into anyone like last time. As he skated, the song 'Alone' by Sleeping with Sirens, blasted through his headphones. This song made him think about Annabeth, how he wanted to be with her. But he couldn't because she didn't like him like that. Annabeth. He would have to come up, with an explanation as to why he didn't show up to school. He knew she wouldn't accept his excuse, of not being in the mood to go to school. He'd have to come up with something she'd accept. Percy came to a stop, he grabbed his board, and sat on a nearby bench made of old wood.

The bench made a slight creaking noise as he sat, Percy seemed to stare at the table intensely. He mindlessly traced the markings, buried into the aged wood. "So on a scale of one to ten, how interesting is the table?" A voice asked, disturbing the silence of Percy's thoughts. Surprisingly Percy didn't jump at the sound of Annabeth's voice, he seemed to be used to her sneaking up on him now. "I'd say maybe a three or a four, I mean its captivating when you zone out." Percy responded, not looking at her but continuing to stare at the table. Annabeth took the seat across from Percy. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Annabeth asked the question, Percy had yet to come up with an excuse for.

"So... why didn't you come to school today? I was really worried, I mean yesterday you showed up with a bruise. Then today, you don't show up at all. What happened?" Annabeth asked, her voice laced with worry, and a bit of anger. Percy finally looked up, to which he regretted doing immediately. Annabeth's piercing grey eyes, seemed to be searching his very soul. Trying to find the answer he has yet to say. "I-I woke up late, around the middle of second period. So I didn't see a point in going" Percy said, after a minute of thought.

Annabeth scanned his face, searching his face for some hint to indicate he was lying. After several moments, she sighed. He showed no indication, that he was lying to her. "Alright, fine. But next time, make sure you at least text me. So I know, and don't have a mini heart attack." Annabeth said, deciding that there was no point in questioning Percy's logic for being late to two classes, resulting in him skipping all of his classes. "Ok, I promise." Percy simply stated. "Wanna hangout for a bit?" He asked, Annabeth smiled slightly. "Sure I guess, I have a little time"

;

Thalia strummed her guitar, as she sat cross legged on the couch. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap, that had small spikes jutting out around her neckline. For once the pair of jeans, she was wearing wasn't black or any dark color for that matter. They were for once, regular blue jeans. "Can we please start practice now?" Michael whined, he was currently tuning his guitar. He wore a simple black T-shirt, with a pair of ripped black jeans. His bangs, were currently covering his eyes. Percy sighed, "Yeah, we just have to wait for Nico to get out of the restroom." Michael huffed in annoyance. "He better hurry"

After another three minutes of waiting, Nico walked into the Garage. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a design of a Skull, and two daggers behind it. Like a Skull and crossbones, the sleeves of his shirt was also torn off. His stormy grey, skinny jeans hugged his legs. "FINALLY!" Michael shouted, "We can actually practice now" Michael continued. Nico looked annoyed, "Actually you know what. I think I need a water break." Nico said, turning around to head out again. "Oh no you don't Death Breath, get back in here." Thalia said, Nico turned towards the group with the smallest of smirks plastered on his face. "Lets get this started" Percy said, as the band got into they're positions.

(Note- This song is by the Band 'Get Scared' the song is called "Sarcasm")

Percy- _Italics,_ Nico- Underlined, Michael- _**Bold & Italics**_

 _You've got me shaking from the way you're talking_  
 ** _My heart is breaking but there's no use crying_**  
 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_  
 ** _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_**

 _Sticks and stones could break my bones_  
 _But anything you say will only fuel my lungs_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience of death._

 ** _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_**  
 ** _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner_**  
 ** _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_**  
 ** _Everything you say is like music to my ears_**

 _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_  
 _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner_  
 _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_  
 _Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience of death_  
 ** _(Before an audience)_**

 _Failure find me_  
 _To tie me up now_  
 _'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets_  
 ** _Failure find me_**  
 _To hang me up now_  
 _By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death_

 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_  
 ** _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_**

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_  
 _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 ** _Before an audience_**

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be loved_  
 ** _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue_**  
 ** _Watch me choke it down so I can_**

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts_  
 _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck_  
 _Before an audience of death_

 ** _Fuck you all_**

As Percy finished singing, the band played the finishing notes. Percy turned towards the his band, and was greeted by the smiling faces of all members. "I love our songs, I can't wait until we get discovered." Thalia said, with a massive grin on her face. "I'm sure we'll get discovered soon" Michael responded, twirling one of his drumsticks between two of his fingers.

"Nico flopped onto the couch, and sighed. "Guy's can we play the lyric game" Nico asked, the band seemed a bit surprised by that question. But none the less, they all sat down on the couch; they were all willing to play the game, they created when they first formed the band. The lyric game, was a simple game that helped Percy write his songs. But the more Percy practiced his writing, the less they played the lyric game. It was nice and simple, the group would go counterclockwise, and each member would say a small sentence that would possibly be in a song they wrote in the future. Depending if they liked the lyric, of course the rest of the group would give it's opinion on whether it was good or not. Either that, or a certain lyric would inspire one of the members, (mostly Percy) and would write a song based on the lyric.

 _ **(Any lyrics they say, will be like this 'lyric' so you know what the lyric is. Some might be made up by me, others might be from different songs. Idk yet.)**_

Thalia smiled, "Ok I'm first... how about 'Do ya dare me, do ya dare me to go past the limits of our friendship'." The rest of the group mulled over that lyric. "I like it" Nico said, "we could work it with something possibly" Nico sat up while rubbing his hands together, a habit he has of doing when he's deep in thought. "What about 'Would you ever try to leave me, for somebody who deserves you most'." Michael smiled, "That's a good one"

The group spent the next hour and half, playing the Lyric game and Marshmallow toss. A game they also invented, by having one person hang upside down on a chair or couch. While the other three trey to throw marshmallow's into said person's mouth. It sounded easy, but when you have three competitive friends trying to score into the other persons mouth, it's quite quite hard.

;

When Percy arrived in his apartment, he practically jumped out of his skin when Gabe pulled him in. Shit, Percy thought. Percy was thrown into the living room, hearing the door slam shut behind him, he stood up. Gabe walked in, as Percy turned around. He was nearly blinded by the sight before him, Gabe stood in front of him. Shirtless. It was horrifying, Gabe's huge stomach was bulging out, as if he was some sort of pregnant male. **_(Note- I'm not making fun of people's body weight. I'm just trying to do my best with describing Gabe)_** His entire body was covered in hair, Percy could've sworn he saw bits of dirt and other unknown substance buried withing Gabe's body hair. Gabe grabbed a fistful of Percy's shirt collar, and pulled him close. To where Percy was practically underneath Gabe's horrifying bulging neck. "Your late punk, do you know what that means?" Gabe questioned, Percy could smell Gabe's body hair, he did his best to not pass out form the stench of it.

Percy didn't answer, he didn't really know _what_ to say. Gabe threw him to the ground, and kicked Percy in the stomach. He groaned, "This happens every single day" Gabe growled. "Yet you still haven't learned" Gabe picked up a nearby vase, is was decorated with paintings of roses and daisies. Gabe threw it at Percy. The vase shattered on Percy's neck, luckily he had enough time to shield his face. His neck stung, nothing was majorly hurt, he probably would've been dead if it harmed him majorly.

Gabe walked over and kicked Percy in the back of his head. Everything went black.

 **So I know this chapter is out later then what I promised you guy's, I'm sorry about that. But I was actually pretty busy over the couple of days. Luckily in my free time I wrote this. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to include small details, so let me know how I did. Hope you guy's have a good night/day. Bye**

 **-The Shadow Demigod.**


	17. Notification, Please read

**Ok guy's This isn't an update for the story sorry. But I wanted to let you guy's know my plans. So I currently have 2 stories, but Im going to delete the other one. So I will start two other stories, Iv'e been brainstorming a lot the past few days. So I know how they'll go. So my update schedule will kinda be like maybe once a week. I'll update one story one week, then the next story the week after. But yeah, so I'll let you guy's know when these stories come out, I hope you check them out. Because they will be amazing. Love you guy's**

 **-The Shadow Demigod**


End file.
